watchmenfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watchmen Wiki
Anyone want to make a page for the PC Game? a 19th article wouldn't hurt, eh? I've no idea what format is welcome here. Spriteless 23:58, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Would an article on Blotchmen be appropriate or would than be considered fan material and thus n/a here?--DrWho42 14:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :I think it would work here, you might ask one of the usual contributors directly on their talk page, or you might just make the page and see what happens to it. :) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Wider longer main page Could someone with a better knowledge of the wiki mark up make the main page a little longer or wider. The overlap with the poster and the You tube vid doesn't make for a very good look The Prince II 23:44, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :What's your resolution set at? It doesn't overlap on mine. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 02:37, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, that's what it was. Thanks. ::The Prince II 08:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :::It's a mistake to assume people visiting this site will have their resolution set a certain way. -- Supermorff 20:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I'd agree with that, and having users change their resolution to see the screen properly isn't a good solution either. The best way to handle these things is to find out the most common resolution and design the page for that. You'll never be able to cover every resolution out there, so the most common one is probably the best bet. ::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:16, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::::The main page is to wide for me, now. Last time I was on, and the times before that it was fine, but now it's to wide. WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:54, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::::This is going to always a problem, because with different resolution settings, the page will look different. Like I said before, you can't please all the resolutions, so it's best just to please the most popular. :::::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 19:53, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::You CAN please all the resolutions, and most websites do. What you can't do is make the page look the SAME for all the resolutions. -- Supermorff 12:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) New editor! Good morning :) I'm here to tell you about the new editor we've enabled on this wiki. It's a fully wikipedia:WYSIWYG editor, which should make editing the wiki much friendlier for newbies - and hopefully even for the more experienced! Rather than having to learn wikicode, you can edit the wiki as if it was in an editor like Microsoft Word. You can find out all about it at w:c:help:Help:New editor, but the functionality should be intuitive and require very little learning. Kirkburn (talk) 14:40, 12 December 2008 (UTC) CategorySelect - new feature! Hello! Your friendly local product manager here :) I'd like to take a moment to tell you about a new feature we're enabling on your wiki - "CategorySelect". It's already under further development, and we'd love to get your feedback on how it works at the moment. It is intended to make it much easier to add categories to articles, and can be found at the end of all edit pages. Visit for more detailed info on this feature! Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 22:08, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :First impressions: slightly irritating. Can see how it is useful for new users, but it actually takes more effort for people familiar with wiki markup. There should be a way to deactivate it in preferences, in the same way you can deactivate the new editor. Is there a way of reordering pages in the category (e.g. by last name, rather than first name for characters) other than using "Code view"? -- Supermorff 22:01, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::(1) Yes, there will be option to turn it off in preferences; (2) click on arrow icon to change sortkey - in the current release it's using browser's 'prompt' window, but in the next release it will use more pretty dialog; --Marooned 23:39, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::I tried the arrow key before and it didn't do anything. Now I've tried it again, and it turns out my browser was blocking the prompt window. But fair enough. As long as I personally don't have to use it, it's a great idea. -- Supermorff 23:43, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I think there must be a bug in this somewhere, because several times over the last couple of days I've had to remove long lists of the same category repeated over and over. Does anyone know why this is happening? -- Supermorff 13:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::I am disliking this category editor more and more as time goes on (sorry). This is not right. This is not right. This is not right. Those are the most glaring, although there are others. The fact that the piped position in a category is not immediately obvious is also an irritant. -- Supermorff 21:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::And again! I could put up with an inconvenient editor if it didn't adversely affect the site, but this bug is ridiculous. Just look at this! -- Supermorff 11:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Hooray, it's been turned off! Thank you! -- Supermorff 19:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Hir Supermorff, Sorry for the delay is responding to your feedback. We are working through all the bugs you discovered (thank you very much!) and we think we have a much more usable version ready to release on Thursday. Would it be OK if we turned it back on for Watchmen wiki? Having feedback from someone who has been using it would be really valuable before we turn it on across all of wikia. Let me know what you think! angies (talk) 20:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Fine by me. -- Supermorff 20:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) My new first impressions are rather more positive. A lot of this could be to do with the lack of the bugs I highlighted before, and a lot of the rest could be that I'm now better acquainted with what it can do. I like the fact that the arrow button lights up when the position within the category has changed (although the reason for lighting up is not immediately obvious), and I like that it is possible to add categories now without having to edit the rest of the page (although I would prefer being able to edit ones already added, in case of typos for example, and the button seems to hover in an arbitrary position just below the list of categories). So this is a lot better. However, I do not think that this new editor is much easier for new users to pick up than the old text editor. Ordering within categories is particularly obscure unless you know what to look for. -- Supermorff 23:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) misleading This site seems to be about the movie, not the novel. skakid9090 18:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Seeing that the entire skin is based on the movie, I fail to see how it's misleading, but I believe the content is about 50/50 since the novel had much more content up until this weekend. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) The wiki should cover both but it would be nice to see the material grow into clearly paired topics, so that visitors can explore novel issues or movie issues without overlap, but with the appropriate matching topic just a click away. NitroPress 15:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Doomsday countdown Somebody who understands how this markup works should probably remove the "Doomsday Countdown" from this page, since the movie's out already. -- Supermorff 17:24, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I added it so I removed it. ― Thailog 22:11, 10 March 2009 (UTC) We are tonights entertainment! Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down, to make this site a comic book humor wiki. We've upped the anty lately, and entered a stage of overdrive. We have all the making of a humor wiki up and ready to go. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja''That chick that cried!'' 23:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC)